Guide
by fluffysnowgirl
Summary: Prompt #5- Books that explain things are often overcomplicated, Hiruma fixes that.


"The Guide to Anything Football?" Sena looked at the book that Mamori had, just moments before, slammed down on his desk.

"Well, if you're going to be in the American Football club you might as well know the game intimately." Mamori looked down at the small boy, "A secretary should be able to tell the players the rules and how to play."

"Thank you Mamori-nee!" Sena beamed up at his friend, "I really appreciate it!"

"Be sure to look at it tonight Sena. I'm sure it'll help." Mamori nodded to Sena, a smile on her face, as she left his homeroom.

Sena opened the book, not even trying to lift it up, and read a part of the introduction. Before he could move on to the rest of the introduction the bell rand and signalled the end of lunch.

The day wore on for Sena, his thoughts wandering from his classes back to the book his sister figure gave him.

By the time school was over Sena was getting fed up with his curiosity for the book. Hefting the book out of his bag, Sena decided to read it on the way to practice. Just to satisfy the curiosity that been hounding him all afternoon.

Having trouble opening the door with his hands full and his face still in the book, he didn't see that the clubhouse was already occupied by the American Football team's resident devil. However said devil did notice him.

"Why the hell are you late fucking chibi?"

"I'm sorry Hiruma-san, I didn't run here." Finally tearing his eyes away from the book, Sena looked up at Hiruma.

"What the fuck are you reading fucking chibi?" Hiruma's look changed slightly into one of curiosity.

"Eh? Oh, it's a book Mamori-nee lent me. It's called 'The Guide to Anything Football'. It actually sounds pretty interesting so far." Hiruma's face darkened at Sena's answer.

"Well put it the fuck away fucking secretary. Practice began five minutes ago." Hiruma stomped outside to start shooting at Sena's "on time" team mates.

Putting the book away and changing at top speed, Sena ran out of the clubhouse adjusting his helmet as he went.

"About fucking time fucking running back!" Hiruma changed his target from the poor wide receiver to the even worse off running back. "Since you were late to practice you get a penalty game! You get to run laps after practice with Cerberos! Now start practicing fucking running back!"

Sena jumped slightly before taking off to start practicing with Monta.

Practice seemed to fly by for Sena and he was sad to see it go, soon everyone but Hiruma and Sena were changed and on their way home.

Sena assured Monta that he would be fine with the so called 'devil' and that he would see him tomorrow for morning practice.

Mamori had had a disciplinary committee meeting and couldn't attend today's practice. Sena thanked god for small favours.

Sena turned away from his departing team mates. Seeing Hiruma approaching, devil's smile in place, dog biscuits in hand and Cerberos on his heels sent a small shiver up Sena' spine.

When Hiruma finally reached Sena he merely dumped half the box's contents down Sena's shirt before stepping out of Cerberos' way and watching Sena run for his life.

And run Sena did, away from Cerberos.

Sena silently wondered how a speed that was almost unmatched in the world could be matched by a dog. A very evil and demonic dog, but a dog none the less.

After being caught, and mauled multiple times by said dog, Hiruma decided that Sena had been punished suitingly. Calling off Cerberos and after telling Sena to change out of the 'fucking' football uniform, Hiruma walked calmly into the clubhouse, one of his guns slung over his shoulder.

Sena followed going immediately to the change room. Soon after Sena went in he immerged dressed in his school uniform.

"Oi fucking chibi, why the fuck do you have that anyway?" Hiruma pointed to the book Sena held.

"This? Uh, Mamori–nee borrowed it to me saying something about the secretary knowing more about the game then the players." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Actually I was getting pretty curious about some of the rules that you and Kurita-san haven't quite explained yet."

Sena shuddered at Hiruma's look and ignored the growl that sounded a lot like a curse towards his only female friend.

"Stupid fucking chibi. If you have questions you should just damn well ask them, besides those types of books fucking over complicate things." Hiruma's face had toned down a bit, still expressing his displeasure with the current situation, by the time he had finished speaking.

Sena had spoken his thanks, Hiruma just waved dismissively from behind his laptop, before walking home under the dark night sky.

Morning practice the next day went as normally as it could go considering who was on the team. And soon after-school practice was upon them.

At the beginning of practice Sena returned Mamori's borrowed book. After spending his night trying to understand the complex way the book explained things, Sena agreed with Hiruma, it did over complicate things.

Practice seemed to drag on for Sena, who was still sore from both yesterday's and this morning's practice, but eventually it finished.

When Sena finished changing he grabbed his bag only to have something fall out.

Picking up the object Sena now recognized as a book. He checked the title then double checked it, not believing his eyes, but the title stayed the same no matter how many times Sena pinched himself.

There, printed neatly, were the words 'The Fucking Guide to American Football by Hiruma Youichi'.

--

Well here is the next one. I've had it typed for a while but I'm just super lazy and unmotivated so I hadn't posted it when I finished typing it. Annoying I know.

This took about two or so days to write.


End file.
